L'auberge du Lutin bleu
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry épuisé physiquement et moralement a bien besoin de vacances, et sur les conseils de Blaise se rend en Irlande, à l'auberge du Lutin bleu!
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Re-bonjour à vous!** ….**ça faisait longtemps.**

**Je reçois toujours des messages me demandant de reposter mes anciennes fics, honnêtement ça fait plaisir en sachant qu'elles datent de plusieurs années lol.**

**Alors voilà je ne sais pas si je vais reprendre l'écriture (désolée pour les fics que j'ai laissé en plan) mais je vous poste une de mes toutes premières, elle est un peu remaniée, plus étoffée, mais je n'ai rien changé à l'histoire. **

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

Comme d'habitude et une fois de plus, après sa journée de travail, Harry Potter rentrait chez lui sans aucun enthousiasme, en fait sa tête basse ainsi que son pas plus que las indiquaient en lui l'épuisement le plus total, au ministère on abusait un peu, et même beaucoup de lui en sa qualité de héros.

Il était Auror depuis trois ans et depuis il enchaînait les missions les unes après les autres quasiment sans interruption, il avait accepté cet état de fait c'est vrai en pensant qu'il se devait de le faire, mais depuis quelques temps il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, abattu, il n'était plus motivé et avait perdu tout entrain, il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Cette immense lassitude qu'il éprouvait venait peut-être de son travail qu'il trouvait de plus en plus assommant, ou bien de sa vie de héros qui ne lui avait finalement apporté aucune réelle satisfaction, il n'en savait rien à vrai dire, mais en y réfléchissant bien il finit par se dire que c'était sûrement un tout parce que c'était toute sa vie, même privée, qui lui semblait fatigante et sans motivation.

Entré chez lui il monta à l'étage sans plus d'entrain et se dirigea d'un pas tout aussi lent vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements, qu'il laissa tomber un à un sur le sol, avant d'entrer dans la cabine avec un soupir de plaisir anticipé, une douche bien chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Peu après l'eau bien chaude coulait sur son corps, détendant lentement ses muscles noués, et il ferma les yeux tout en posant ses mains à plat sur le carrelage contre lequel il s'appuya, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras.

Sa vie était si monotone qu'il en aurait pleuré, boulot, dodo, boulot, dodo, agrémentée de quelques aventures amoureuses d'un soir par ci par là, des rencontres sans importance dû au hasard simplement et de celle qui ne vous amène rien, sortie en boite ou au bar égalait juste à un mal de tête carabiné le lendemain matin et à un mal-être à chaque fois encore plus profond que celui la veille.

Le pire étant de se réveiller auprès d'une personne dont vous vous ne vous souveniez même pas.

Cela ne lui apportait rien, bien au contraire, mais il lui fallait bien décompresser de temps en temps tout en sachant qu'après un bref instant d'un plaisir banal et dont il se souviendrait à peine, il serait encore plus malheureux tellement c'était triste quand il y songeait

Ces hommes et ces femmes, d'un soir ou d'une heure qu'ils rencontrait ne comptaient jamais, oui il était bi et l'assumait très bien, mais ils ne le contentaient jamais et souvent il se sentait sale et mal après.

Où était l'amour là-dedans? Celui qui rend tout beau et qui vous élève, où était-il?

Il y avait un manque en lui qu'il ressentait de plus en plus profondément, il éprouvait de plus en plus l'envie de plus que partager un bref instant de plaisir, il avait envie de partager réellement sa vie avec quelqu'un.

D'être simplement avec une personne près de qui il serait pressé de rentrer, une personne avec qui il pourrait partager ses rêves, ses envies, avec qui il pourrait rire, discuter, faire des projets et près duquel il s'endormirait heureux en la serrant fort contre lui.

Une personne qu'il aimerait et qui le lui rendrait vraiment, c'était un bonheur si simple qu'il désirait et si naturel qu'il semblait facile à atteindre, ça en était presque évident, c'était le sens même de la vie et c'était ce que beaucoup de gens autour de lui avait...alors pourquoi ne le trouvait-il pas ce bon heur si simple?

Lui il ne ressentait qu'une grande solitude et le pire c'est qu'il ne voyait devant lui que de longs jours semblables, cette idée déprimante au possible lui fit de nouveau pousser un long soupir désespéré avant qu'il se secoue, il était au bord des larmes.

Essayant de songer à rien il se lava rapidement puis sortit de la douche, là il enfila son pyjama avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Malheureusement le silence qui régnait dans la maison lui fit de nouveau ressentir profondément sa solitude, c'était oppressant, comme une absence totale de vie autour de lui, et avec des gestes quasi mécaniques et tout aussi las que les précédents il se prépara sans faim de quoi grignoter.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, alors qu'il tartinait ses toasts, qu'un regard gris vint soudain hanter son esprit, l'espace d'un instant les plus beau yeux du monde occupèrent tout son esprit et il poussa un soupir avant de secouer lentement la tête, il y avait des souvenirs qu'on oublie jamais et celui-là venait souvent le hanter.

Il se secoua une nouvelle fois en se disant qu'il ne devait plus y penser, qu'il avait besoin de vacance et il se mit à manger en se concentrant sur l'idée de partir loin de tout ça pour tout oublier, et tandis qu'il mangeait cette idée fit son chemin dans son esprit, il avait vraiment, vraiment, besoin d'un changement et d'un long repos.

Et à la fin du maigre repas il avait prit une décision,

Il allait partir pendant quelques jours, peut-être même un mois, pour décompresser, il le fallait parce que c'était une réelle nécessité, autrement il allait finir par craquer nerveusement, il le sentait il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il était à bout.

Il ne savait pas encore où il irait, mais il trouverait bien.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain il se rendit au ministère de la magie pour les prévenir qu'il partait quelques temps, c'était la première fois qu'il demandait un congés et cela les surprit tous, mais ce fut surtout parce qu'en fait il ne demanda pas mais pour la première fois il imposa son choix tranquillement,

Après avoir fait mine de discuter un moment juste par politesse, il avait observé en souriant intérieurement, ses supérieurs, qui n'avaient guère eut le choix finalement devant sa détermination et avaient donnés leurs accords.

C'était ça ou la démission du héros, ce qu'apparemment ils ne souhaitaient pas.

Harry sortit tranquillement du grand bureau, l'air satisfait, finalement il n'avait pas eut trop à batailler pour obtenir ce qui n'était en réalité qu'un dû et il retourna d'un pas plus léger vers son propre bureau.

Il longeait sans se presser le couloir qui y menait quand il rencontra Blaise Zabini, un ancien Serpentard lui aussi devenu Auror après la guerre.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis proches tous les deux et les débuts avaient mêmes été plutôt durs entre eux, mais ils avaient eut quelques missions communes et d'une certaine façon il avait apprit à apprécier le Serpentard qui tout en restant ce qu'il était faisait preuve d''une intelligence supérieure, normale pour sa maison, mais aussi d'une honnêteté surprenante, de beaucoup d'humour, ainsi que d'une bonne humeur quasi inaltérable qu'aucune autre maison ne pouvait revendiquer, il était lui aussi un peu à part et était finalement d'une compagnie très agréable.

« Salut Potter, dis donc ça n'a pas l'air d'être la forme! Fit Zabini en remarquant une fois de plus ses traits tirés, cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était aperçut que le brun n'allait pas bien mais il ne lui avait encore jamais fait de remarque jusqu'à ce jour.

« Oui je suis un peu fatigué, toi par contre on dirait que ça va très bien! Répondit Harry qui le détailla, le beau noir, oui parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître que le Serpentard était très beau, étalait une forme et une vitalité éblouissante.

« C'est normal je rentre juste de vacance et j'étais dans un endroit superbe, j'ai vu des paysages magnifiques dans un pays plein de légendes et d'une magie qu'on ne connait pas ici, il te plairait j'en suis sûr et je te le conseille pour tes prochaines vacances...il paraît d'ailleurs que tu vas en prendre, félicitations il était temps que tu t'arrêtes un peu.

«Les nouvelles vont vraiment vite, ça fait à peine cinq minutes que c'est officiel! S'effara Harry qui se reprit et rajouta sans vraiment trop d'intérêt...Et ça se trouve où ton petit paradis?

Blaise le toisa une seconde puis se regarda les ongles longuement, l'air de rien avant de prendre un petit sourire tout doux.

« En Irlande, le village s'appelle Giltock, c'est un peu isolé mais justement idéal pour le repos et il y a une petite auberge absolument merveilleuse.

« Ah bon, c'est quoi son nom ?

« L'auberge du lutin bleu! répondit le Serpentard tout en fixant le brun en souriant doucement.

« Lutin bleu? C'est plutôt étrange comme nom, je croyais qu'ils étaient tous vert! répondit lentement Harry avec étonnement, puis devant le sourire comme entendu du Serpentard il ne sut que dire de plus, il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire qui le rendait perplexe, mais il était incapable d'y donner un sens...merci pour le renseignement, je ne suis pas encore décidé sur l'endroit où aller mais je réfléchirait à ton idée!dit-il finalement.

Le brun s'éloigna, toujours un peu perplexe, et Blaise le suivit des yeux avec un sourire cette fois énigmatique et surtout amusé sur les lèvres.

**&&&&.**

Harry rentra chez lui, il habitait maintenant, et pour l'instant, une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres dans un quartier calme.

Il déménageait assez souvent parce que cela lui donnait l'impression à chaque fois qu'une vie nouvelle s'ouvrait devant lui, ce qui s'avérait en fait n'être qu'un espoir déçu, une illusion qui ne durait que le temps de la nouveauté, en réalité changer de maison ne changeait strictement rien à sa solitude et à sa vie qui, où que ce soit, continuait son train-train monotone.

Une fois dans son salon il s'assit sur le canapé, songeur.

L'auberge du lutin bleu….

Bizarrement ce nom lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa rencontre avec Blaise et finalement il se décida, après tout pourquoi pas ?

« Va pour le Lutin Bleu! Se dit-il.

Là ou ailleurs quelle importance si c'était aussi bien que le disait le Serpentard?

**&&&&&.**

**A tout de suite si vous le voulez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&&.**

Trois jours plus tard, Harry descendait d'un bus poussif qui avait mit des heures, en tout cas c'est ce que ça lui avait paru, pour faire les cent kilomètres les séparant de la ville la plus proche, et débarquait enfin au village de Giltock.

Ne connaissant pas du tout les lieux il n'avait pas pu transplaner de la capitale irlandaise où il était arrivé grâce à un portoloin, le reste du voyage il avait dû le faire en train pour parvenir jusqu'à la ville la plus proche de sa destination et dans ce bus pour finir.

Debout au milieu de la place principale il observa autour de lui, le village n'était pas grand mais il était très joli, toutes les maisons étaient construire en vielles pierres et ressortaient très bien sur le paysage vallonné avec différents tons de vert qui l'entourait, c'était très pittoresque en fait, comme une carte postale.

Une très vieille église occupait le centre de la place où il se tenait et sa cloche, qui avait un son étrange, se mit à sonner midi, Harry songea qu'elle devait être fêlé et il réalisa aussi qu'il avait faim.

Ayant repéré ce qui devait sûrement être le seul pub à des kilomètres à la ronde, il s'y dirigea, croisant deux ou trois habitants qui lui souhaitèrent poliment bonjour, il pourrait sûrement y manger et demander le chemin de l'auberge.

La salle dans laquelle il entra était pratiquement déserte, seul un vieil homme, qui ne fit même pas attention à lui, était assis dans un coin et dégustait une bière tandis que le tavernier lui le salua d'un bonjour jovial.

Ce village était plutôt accueillant.

Harry s'avança vers le comptoir derrière lequel l'homme se trouvait en répondant à son salut.

« Il est possible d'avoir un repas ? Rajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant.

« Mais bien sur mon petit monsieur! Répondit tout aussi jovialement l'homme... mais il n'y a qu'un seul menu, côtelettes d'agneau accompagnées de pommes de terre, suivit d'une part de tarte, ça vous convient ?

« Parfaitement, merci! Fit le brun alléché.

« Alors installez vous, je vous amène ça dans un instant.

Harry prit la table près de la fenêtre et se mit à regarder vers la place sans vraiment voir quoi que ce soit, la fatigue lui tombait dessus et il aurait bien fait un somme, ses paupières tombaient toutes seules

L'homme revint portant une grande assiette bien garnie, des couverts, ainsi qu'un verre et un pichet d'eau.

« Voulez-vous aussi du vin ? demanda t-il en posant le tout devant lui.

« Non merci ça ira très bien comme ça! répondit Harry qui se dit que si il buvait un verre d'alcool avec la fatigue qu'il ressentait, il allait tomber raide sur le carrelage.

« Alors bon appétit! fit poliment l'homme en s'éloignant.

Le brun se mit à manger lentement, c'était vraiment bon et il se senti un peu revigoré, l'esprit moins embrumé par la fatigue.

Quand il eu fini l'homme revint pour encaisser la note et Harry en profita pour lui demander où se trouvait l'auberge du lutin bleu.

« Oh c'est très facile, vous sortez du village par là! Expliqua le tavernier en pointant son doigt dans la direction indiquée...vous faites à peu près trois kms et là vous la verrez, vous pouvez pas la ratée, c'est une grande ferme qui à été entièrement restaurée, ses propriétaires sont un peu étranges! dit-il en baissant soudain la voix, alors qu'ils étaient seuls ou presque... mais bon, ils ne font pas d'ennui, au contraire.

« Vous allez vous installer là-bas ? Rajouta t-il avec curiosité...vous êtes en vacances?

« Oui ! répondit Harry qui venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de réserver, comme à son habitude dés sa décision prise il avait foncé sans rien prévoir...zut! Pesta t-il entre ses dents

« Si ils ont des chambres libres! dit-il tout haut dans un soupir.

« Oh oui ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça, c'est la morte saison et il n'y a pratiquement personne, ils ont pas mal de chambres et il y aura de la place vous inquiétez pas.

« Merci pour tout! fit Harry soulagé.

Il sortit du pub et prit la direction que l'homme lui avait indiqué.

Il quitta le village, cheminant sur une petite route de campagne, la promenade était agréable et tout en marchant il se souvint de la réflexion du tavernier.

« _Ses propriétaires sont un peu étranges._

Qu'avait-il voulut dire par là? Blaise ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de la bizarrerie des propriétaires,.

Il y réfléchit un bref instant puis haussa les épaules, dans un petit village il ne faut pas grand chose pour paraître étranges et d'ailleurs il s'en moquait, un beau soleil brillait et pour tout bruit il n'y avait que le chant des oiseaux, sur ce point-là Zabini avait bien raison, l'endroit était vraiment reposant.

Il parvint finalement devant l'auberge et s'arrêta pour l'observer.

C'était en effet une grande bâtisse refaite à neuf, sauf une chose qu'il remarqua immédiatement et que d'ailleurs on ne pouvait pas rater, c'était un vieux puits tout en pierres qui avait été laissé tel qu'à l'origine et qui trônait au milieu de la cour.

Cela ne déparait pas du tout l'ensemble et le tout avait beaucoup de cachet.

Harry sourit, séduit par ce premier contact, l'endroit lui plaisait beaucoup, puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il pénétra dans un hall où sur sa droite se trouvait le comptoir d'accueil, mais il n'y avait personne derrière.

Sur sa gauche une double porte vitrée donnait dans ce qui devait être la salle à manger, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

Au fond un escalier menait à l'étage.

La porte d'un bureau situé derrière l'accueil était ouverte, mais il était vide aussi

Tout était décoré avec beaucoup de goût et dans les tons bleus, sûrement pour coller au nom se dit Harry.

Il régnait un silence total.

Le brun, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ressortit dans la cour et au même moment une fourgonnette arriva et se gara dans ce qui devait être un garage.

Cinq minutes après un jeune homme souriant venait vers lui et Harry le salua en lui demandant si il était le propriétaire et expliquant qu'il voulait louer une chambre pour quelques jours si c'était possible.

« Je suis bien le propriétaire et il n'y a pas de problème pour la chambre! lui dit le nouvel arrivant... et appelez moi Dan, ici on ne fait pas de manière, suivez-moi à l'accueil je vous prie.

Une fois derrière le bureau il nota son nom dans le registre tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit le brun intrigué, le jeune homme semblait chercher à se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Harry Potter, ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose…..j'arrive pas à me rappeler! Fit ce dernier qui secoua finalement la tête... bah c'est pas important et je me trompe sûrement... Suivez moi je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Harry l'observa avec plus d'attention tout en le suivant, brun, yeux bleu-vert, grand, belle silhouette, non il ne le connaissait pas du tout, il en était certain.

Ils grimpèrent à l'étage, longèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une chambre portant le numéro 6.

« J'espère que vous vous plairez ici! dit Dan en lui ouvrant le battant pour le faire entrer...nous avons peu de clients en ce moment mais ils forment un bon groupe qui s'entend bien, ils sont en pique-nique aujourd'hui c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a personne pour l'instant, ça vous laisse le temps de vous reposer tranquillement...Le repas est servi à19h dans la salle à manger, bon séjour parmi nous.

Il lui tendit la clé et sur ce il repartit.

**&&&&.**

Harry posa sa valise et regarda autour de lui.

La pièce était très jolie, toute en bleu aussi, tout comme le carrelage de la petite salle de bain attenante, même le savon était de cette couleur.

Mais le brun, irrésistiblement attiré par le lit et son édredon moelleux, ne s'intéressa pas plus à la décoration, toute sa fatigue lui retombait brusquement sur les épaules et épuisé il se jeta dessus, s'y lovant avec un soupir de plaisir pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla il s'étira longuement avec une intense satisfaction, émergeant lentement en se disant que ça lui avait fit un bien fou cette petite sieste, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive avec presque effarement qu'il était 18h30, il avait dormi à poing fermés tout l'après-midi.

« Pas si petite que ça la sieste! Sourit-il en se levant, mais après tout il était venu ici pour cette raison, pour se reposer, il dormirais donc autant qu'il en avait envie.

Détendu et de bonne humeur il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche, enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt noir, et une fois prêt descendit dans la salle à manger.

Là il vit que les tables étaient mises, mais il n'y avait personne encore et après une brève hésitation il prit celle où il n'y avait qu'un couvert, songeant que c'était certainement la sienne, ce qui renforça l'impression désagréable qu'il avait toujours d'être l'éternel solitaire partout où il allait, et il s'installa dos à la porte pour pouvoir regarder le vieux puits qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre ouverte, il avait quelque chose d'attirant ce vieux puits.

Il n'entendit pas la personne qui s'approcha derrière lui, mais sa voix le tira brusquement de ses pensées :

« Bonjour Potter !.

**&&&&.**

**A plus si vous le voulez.**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

« Bonjour Potter !

Mon dieu, dans une incrédulité totale il se dit que c'était une voix qu'il aurait reconnut entre mille et qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée, oh ça non.

Lentement il se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade et rencontra le regard gris acier qu'il revoyait si souvent en pensée, mais cette fois il était bien réel.

C'était lui juste là.

« Draco Malfoy! murmura t-il d'une voix blanche, il était tellement stupéfait qu'il resta bêtement à le dévisager la bouche entrouverte.

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

C'était les mêmes cheveux blonds, si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blanc, peut-être juste un peu plus longs qu'avant, le même maintien fier et arrogant, unique, inimitable, agaçant au possible mais si séduisant aussi, et ce regard…. Toujours ce même regard magnifique, inoubliable, et à vous faire tomber à la renverse tellement il était beau et prenant, quand il vous avait capturé ce regard on ne pouvait plus lui échapper et on en avait même plus envie, on avait juste envie de s'y perdre totalement, de s'y noyer de toute son âme.

Ce regard il en était devenu une victime et après l'avoir cru disparut à jamais il était là, devant lui.

« Draco! Souffla Harry de nouveau, avec l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir là, c'était trop beau, enfin il le revoyait.

Dan qui arrivait le sortit de son état d'hébétude.

« Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda ce dernier intrigué.

« Oui nous étions dans le même collège! répondit Draco sans lâcher le brun des yeux...je t'en ai parlé je crois.

« Oui c'est vrai...dans le même collège...enfin,oui on peut dire ça comme ça! murmura Harry un peu perdu d'une voix à peine audible et le cœur étreint d'une sorte de douloureuse mélancolie.

Il aurait voulut pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, et même si ça paraissait stupide pleurer de bonheur, ou peut-être de tristesse, il ne savait plus très bien, tout en le serrant fort contre lui.

« Bien, excusez-nous mais tu viens Draco on a besoin de toi!fit assez sèchement Dan en entraînant ce dernier, il se rappelait avoir entendu le blond prononcer le nom de Potter parfois dans son sommeil au début de leur relation, et quand il lui avait demandé qui c'était il lui avait répondu que c'était un vieux souvenir, rien d'important d'après lui, mais en les voyant tous les deux Dan n'en était pas si sûr que ça, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

**&&&&.**

Harry tout chamboulé les regarda s'éloigner, Malfoy, l'homme qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était bi, celui qu'il n'avait jamais osé approché autrement qu'avec des injures et même des coups pour mieux cacher l'attirance qu'il ressentait, était là.

Il n'en revenait pas, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait le revoir, qu'il l'avait espéré, rêvé.

Entre-temps d'autres personnes étaient arrivées et vinrent le saluer, l'obligeant malgré lui à reprendre pied dans l'instant présent.

Il y avait Brian et Ken deux frères aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

Deux jeunes filles, Dory et Melly, la première avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux verts, la seconde était une petite rouquine aux yeux bleus toute mince.

Puis aussi deux couples d'une cinquantaines d'années, David et Sally Scott et les Morley, Colleen et Andy.

Tous l'invitèrent à partager leur table, mais Harry refusa, il préférait rester seul avec ses pensées.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ces retrouvailles, son cœur continuait à battre fort et il tremblait intérieurement.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir après Draco, lui poser toutes les questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête, le voir, se plonger encore dans son regard gris, plus que tout il aurait aimé pouvoir toucher sa peau, oui, la sentir contre la sienne, que ne donnerait-il pas pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il le savait, Draco le rejetterait.

Il resta donc assis sur sa chaise, la tête à l'envers, et le repas fut servit par Dan qui ne lui dit pas un mot, mais il s'en aperçut à peine et il aurait été incapable de dire ce que c'était, il mangeait mécaniquement, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Draco avait disparut juste après leur dernier combat contre Voldemort et Harry l'avait cherché pendant des mois, mais personne ne savait où, ni pourquoi il s'était enfuit ni même si il était mort et toutes ses recherches avaient été vaines.

Et il le retrouvait ici, dans un coin perdu d'Irlande, tenant une auberge.

Zabini ! C'est lui qui lui avait dit de venir ici pourquoi ? Il voulait sûrement qu'Harry retrouve Draco mais pour quelles raisons ? Et depuis quand savait-il où il était ?

Une voix le sortit de sa rêverie,

« Demain nous faisons un pique-nique au bord du lac, vous venez ? Nous organisons toutes sortes de sorties en commun, c'est plus amusant.

C'était Ken qui lui parlait, l'un des deux frères, et il le regardait fixement en attendant sa réponse.

Ne voyant aucune raison de refuser, Harry dit oui sans aucun entrain.

« Départ demain 10h! Le prévint Ken dans un sourire.

Le brun opina d'un signe de tête puis se leva, il avait décidé d'aller faire une ballade pour éviter toute compagnie, il avait besoin d'être seul pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Tandis qu'il sortait les autres se dirigèrent vers un petit salon contiguë à la salle à manger, et où se trouvait une télévision ainsi qu'un billard, des livres et des jeux de société.

**&&&&.**

La nuit était belle et Harry prit un chemin qui semblait faire le tour de la bâtisse, il se sentait perdu et au fond de lui il avait l'espoir un peu idiot que Draco l'aperçoive et vienne lui parler.

En même temps il se disait tristement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le blond ai envie de lui parler, il ne représentait rien pour lui et n'avait jamais cherché à le revoir, et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs? Il l'avait toujours vu que comme un ennemi, malheureusement.

Et alors qu'il passait près d'une fenêtre ouverte il entendit des voix qui le firent s'immobiliser un instant avant qu'il ne s'approche à pas de loup pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Dis-le moi!

« Je te l'ai déjà dit!

Draco et Dan se tenaient dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon privé, debout face à face, le brun caressant le visage du blond en semblant lui demander quelque chose sans obtenir d'autre réponse de la part de son compagnon qui le fixait de ses yeux gris, l'air fermé, puis Dan s'empara brusquement de sa bouche et l'embrassa tout en le serrant fort contre lui.

A cette vision le cœur d'Harry se serra brutalement et il s'écarta rapidement de la fenêtre pour ne plus voir, c'est fou comme ce que l'on croyait avoir oublié peut vous faire mal.

Il avait crut que ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco à Poudlard avait disparut avec le temps, ou du moins s'était fortement atténué, mais en réalité il n'en était rien, le simple fait de le revoir avait ranimé la même flamme.

Pourtant ici comme à Poudlard, Draco n'était pas pour lui, il avait sa vie et quelqu'un d'autre que lui en faisait partie, lui ne serait jamais que « Potter ».

Par Merlin que ça faisait mal.

Le retrouver était un moment de bonheur absolu et de douleur intense mélangés.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Brusquement Harry aurait voulut ne jamais être venu ici, le voir une fois de plus avec un autre était si dur, mais c'était trop tard, il était là.

A Poudlard déjà Draco séduisait au gré de ses envies, tout le monde était à ses pieds, il était un prince qui acceptait l'hommage de ses sujets et il l'avait souvent vu avec d'autre, il avait juste oublié la douleur que ça lui avait provoqué à chaque fois.

Depuis les seules expériences homosexuelles qu'il avait étaient toujours avec le même type d'homme, des blonds aux yeux clairs, parce qu'à travers eux c'est lui qu'il cherchait, c'est toujours lui qu'il avait cherché.

Il aurait pu faire ses valises et repartir dés le matin, mais tout au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait de rester, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Draco aussi vite après l'avoir à peine retrouvé, il devait rester et quitte à souffrir c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et silencieusement de la fenêtre et monta dans sa chambre tristement.

Heureusement pour lui la fatigue accumulée depuis si longtemps l'empêcha de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, il s'endormit rapidement.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain quand il descendit il réalisa qu'il était bon dernier, tout le monde était déjà assis, déjeunant bruyamment, et ils l'accueillirent tous avec le sourire.

Ken et Brian lui offrirent aussitôt une place à leur table que cette fois il accepta, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul.

Tout en buvant son café, il s'aperçut qu'une des deux filles, dont la table était proche de la leur, fixait Brian avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard et ça le fit sourire tandis qu'il lui souhaita bonne chance mentalement, c'était Dory, qui était très mignonne avec ses longs cheveux châtains et ses grands yeux verts.

Mais Ken le sorti de sa rêverie.

« Alors Harry, tu permets que je t'appelle Harry ?

« Bien sûr!

« Tu viens d'où ?

« De Londres

« Mon frère et moi venons de Liverpool, nous restons ici jusqu'à la fin du mois, et toi tu es là pour longtemps ?

« Je ne sais pas trop.

« T'es tout seul ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

L'arrivée de Dan et Draco coupa court aux questions incessantes de Ken et le regard d'Harry accrocha quelques secondes celui du blond qui se détourna lentement.

« Tout est prêt, nous partons dans un instant! annonça Dan qui avait un bras passé autour de la taille du blond, dans un geste possessif, d'ailleurs tout dans son attitude et même dans son regard voulaient indiquer aux autres que Draco était sa possession.

Et le brun eut la nette sensation que cela s'adressait surtout à lui.

« Tu viens Harry? dit Ken en se levant et en lui prenant une main qu'il ne lâcha qu'une fois dehors, ses yeux noirs posés sur lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait la ferme intention de tenter sa chance auprès de lui.

Harry le trouvait plutôt mignon c'est vrai, mais il n'était pas sur d'avoir envie d'entamer une relation amoureuse avec lui alors que Draco était là, même si ce dernier se moquait sûrement totalement de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

En même temps il pensa que peut être ça pourrait l'aidait à oublier, il ne savait plus très bien, la seule chose qui était sûre pour lui c'est qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne autant que le blond.

**&&&&.**

Tout le monde grimpa dans un mini bus au nom de l'auberge et le trajet étant très animé il paru du coup très court.

Dory flirtait ouvertement avec Brian qui avait finalement l'air tout à fait d'accord.

Les Scott et les Morley racontaient des blagues qui faisaient rire tout le monde.

Et Melly la petite rouquine toute menue passait son temps à admirer Draco qui lui la voyait à peine.

Harry qui l'observait discrètement se dit que le blond avait fait une victime de plus et il la plaignit, elle n'avait aucune chance, Draco ne supportait pas les roux, homme ou femme.

Sûrement une allergie provoquée par un certain Ronald Weasley pensa avec amusement le brun qui sourit avec tendresse au souvenir de son meilleur ami, maintenant marié à Hermione Granger avec qui ils formaient un couple heureux.

« Nous sommes arrivés! annonça Draco, son regard gris croisant brièvement le vert tandis qu'il se levait de son siège pour ouvrir la porte.

Tout le monde sortit du véhicule en riant et chahutant.

L'endroit était superbe, sous un ciel d'un bleu très clair un petit lac d'un bleu profond s'étirait entre deux vallons d'un vert émeraude et ces couleurs se mariaient à la perfection.

Ils s'installèrent sur une petite plage de galets et presque aussitôt Ken proposa une balade à Harry qui refusa, il ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis du jeune homme à qui finalement il préférait ne laissait aucun espoir, il refusait de se servir de lui pour tenter d'oublier et en plus ce serait peine perdue il le savait, il ne verrait toujours que le blond.

Il préféra s'asseoir à l'écart du groupe, qui cinq minutes après partait en balade.

Seul Harry se mit à jeter négligemment des cailloux dans l'eau, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, des pensées obsédantes qui revenaient sans cesse sur une seule et même personne.

« Comment as-tu trouvé l'auberge du lutin bleu ?

Il sursauta en se retournant brusquement, il n'avait pas remarqué que Draco était resté lui aussi et ils se retrouvaient maintenant seuls à son grand étonnement, d'une façon ou d'une autre Dan avait certainement dû être obligé d'accompagner les autres pour les laisser ainsi en tête-à-tête.

« C'est Zabini qui me l'a conseillé pour les vacances! Répondit-il le cœur battant.

« Blaise! fit Draco pensif, ça m'étonne pas de lui songea t-il dans un sourire intérieur, son ami n'aimait pas Dan et ne s'en cachait pas devant celui-ci qui le lui rendait bien.

Le blond vint s'asseoir près du brun et sa présence toute proche troubla fortement ce dernier.

« Pourquoi as-tu disparut aussi brusquement ? Demanda doucement Harry...personne ne savait où tu avais pu aller, ni même si tu étais encore vivant.

« Quelle importance ? Je n'intéressais personne de toute façon! Fit Draco en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Si moi! ne pu s'empêcher de protester aussitôt Harry avec véhémence...j'étais inquiet pour toi et pendant des mois je t'ai cherché partout.

« Tu étais inquiet pour moi et tu m'as cherché? S'étonna le blond en plantant ses yeux gris, où se lisait une intense surprise, dans les siens...Pourquoi ?

Le brun complètement perdu dans son regard si proche, fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, sa gorge était trop nouée pour ça.

Il sentait son léger parfum envoutant titiller ses narines et il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait, sa proximité le rendait tellement faible qu'il en avait presque le tournis.

« Potter, pourquoi tu m'as cherché? Répéta Draco dans un murmure.

Harry reprit avec effort le contrôle sur lui-même et s'apprêtait à répondre que c'était parce qu'à ses yeux il comptait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, mais il en fut empêché par le retour soudain du groupe et surtout par Dan qui à grands pas rapides vint immédiatement se placer près du blond.

Les deux bruns se jetèrent un regard aussi peu amène d'un côté que de l'autre.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

« A table ! Hurla soudain Melly.

Et Harry en profita pour s'éloigner de Draco et Dan, entre eux trois un silence lourd et gênant s'était fait.

Pendant le repas tous purent se rendre compte que le flirt entre Dory et Brian avait l'air d'avancer à grand pas, ils se passaient les plats de l'un à l'autre en ne se quittant pas des yeux et en oubliant totalement les autres.

Ken lui essaya d'entamer une conversation avec Harry, mais ce dernier ne répondit que par monosyllabes, mangeant très peu, l'esprit ailleurs.

Ils passèrent une après-midi tranquille, allongés sur la plage, à discuter de tout et de rien.

Un seul point noir, Dan qui déposait sans arrêt des petits bisous sur le cou de Draco, énervait le brun que la jalousie faisait bouillir et qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Pour essayer d'échapper à la mélancolie qui l'envahissait en les regardant, il finit par se tourner vers Ken assit près de lui et entama une conversation à la grande joie de ce dernier.

Ils firent ainsi plus ample connaissance et Harry pu se rendre compte qu'il était très sympathique.

De son côté Ken était aux anges, il avait réussit à attirer son attention.

Quand le soleil commença à baisser ils rangèrent tout et furent de retour à l'auberge à la tombée du jour.

**&&&&.**

Après une bonne douche, Harry, Brian, Ken, Dory et Melly se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger pour le repas qui fut très gai, de ce fait le brun passa une très bonne soirée avec eux, parvenant même à ne plus penser à Draco pendant quelques minutes d'affilées, et cela lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Quand ils montèrent se coucher, assez tard, ils croisèrent Draco dans le hall qui leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit, et qui en passant près D'Harry lui murmura avant de poursuivre son chemin :

« On dirait que tu as un admirateur, Harry.

Ce dernier en resta sidéré sur place, se répétant la phrase que le blond lui avait glissé, il n'en revenait pas, cela voulait dire que premièrement il avait remarqué le manège de Ken autour de lui, ce qui signifiait obligatoirement qu'il l'avait observé, secundo, il l'avait appelé Harry, et du plus loin qu'il se souvenait Draco l'avait toujours appelé Potter.

Tout ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire, mais il en fut heureux au point de se mettre à sourire béatement.

**&&&&.**

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain fut aussi gai que le repas de la veille, tout le monde était de bonne humeur.

Ils avaient même rapprochés les tables pour que les Scott et les Morley se joignent à eux, c'étaient deux couples amusants et sympathiques.

Dan et Draco vinrent les rejoindre alors qu'ils terminaient.

« Un de mes amis qui est propriétaire d'un château des environs nous invite tous à venir y passer deux jours, est-ce qu'un séjour dans un très vieux château lugubre, humide et plein de courants d'air vous tente ? proposa Dan en plaisantant.

Tout le monde cria aussitôt un OUI.

Sauf Harry qui n'avait pratiquement rien entendu, tout le temps du speech de Dan et dés le début il avait croisé le regard de Draco et ils ne s'étaient plus quitté des yeux, durant tout ce temps le brun n'avait eut conscience que de lui.

Mais cet échange de regards n'avait pas échappé à Dan qui saisi la taille du blond et jeta un regard noir vers Harry, comme pour un avertissement, avant de continuer:

« Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, départ dans une heure, le temps de préparer vos affaires.

Puis tenant toujours fermement Draco, ils sortirent de la salle à manger.

Ken aussi avait tout vu et se posait maintenant des questions, le regard qu'avaient échangés les deux jeunes hommes était intense et plutôt du genre qui dit clairement « Je te veux ».

Se passait-il quelque chose entre eux ?

Aussi quand ils montèrent pour prendre quelques affaires, il rejoignit Harry dans sa chambre après avoir prit les siennes.

Il voulait savoir.

Quand Harry lui ouvrit la porte il lui trouva l'air tellement perdu qu'il eut pitié de lui, il était amoureux c'était sûr.

Il lui demanda juste et sans même avoir besoin de préciser de qui il parlait :

« Qu'est qu'il se passe entre vous ?

Le brun avait tellement besoin de parler, qu'après l'avoir fait entrer il lui raconta tout de son histoire avec Draco, du moins tout ce qui pouvait être dit.

Ken fut assez déçu, il venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais d'un autre côté cette histoire d'amour lui plut beaucoup, alors il lui dit qu'il le soutiendrait comme un ami et qu'il serait là pour l'écouter si il avait besoin d'en parler.

Harry lui sourit avec chaleur et gratitude, il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, cela faisait du bien de ne pas tout garder pour soi.

Puis Ken ayant décidé de le faire rire, parce que disait-il broyer du noir ne sert à rien, il parvint à le dérider et ils redescendirent joyeusement.

Tous les autres, à part Dan et Draco, les attendaient déjà dans la cour.

« Harry tu connais la légende du lutin bleu ? Demanda Ken.

« Non, pourquoi ?.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le puits, se retourna pour lui faire signe de se rapprocher et se mit à raconter doucement:

« Il y a très très longtemps vivait ici un lutin qui adorait le bleu, au lieu de se vêtir de vert comme tout bon lutin Irlandais qui se respecte, lui ne portait toujours que du bleu, d'où son nom. Ce petit lutin tomba un jour fou amoureux d'une humaine qui vivait pauvrement avec ses parents dans une cahute, comme elle l'aimait bien et était très gentille avec lui il s'imagina qu'elle partageait ses sentiments et dans son délire amoureux il décida de lui construire une belle maison en secret où ils pourraient abriter leur amour.

Et jours après jours, pierre après pierre, il construisit la maison de ses rêves, il y mettait tout son cœur en rêvant au moment où il la lui offrirait.

Mais un jour alors qu'il venait achever son travail, sur le chemin il aperçut son amour dans les bras d'un jeune humain, ils riaient et s'embrassaient, heureux, à ce moment-là le cœur du petit lutin se brisa et son monde s'écroula.

Il prit l'une des grosses pierres qui avaient servis pour les murs, se l'attacha autour du cou et sauta dans le puits qu'il avait creusé lui-même.

Mais dans son bon cœur avant de mourir, il promit de veiller sur les deux amants qui vécurent heureux dans cette maison qu'il leur laissa, depuis la légende locale dit que cet endroit porte chance aux amoureux.

Ken sourit à Harry et termina dans un petit rire:

« Peut être que tu devrais lui raconter ton histoire au petit lutin et lui demander son aide, on ne sait jamais.

Étrangement cette idée ne sembla pas si stupide au brun, il était bien placé pour savoir que la magie existait, alors un lutin qui veillait sur les amoureux n'avait rien d'impossible.

Il se dit qu'à leur retour il aurait une discussion avec le puits.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

Ils montèrent tous dans le minibus et Harry s'assit derrière Draco, Ken s'installant près de lui.

Et le brun remarqua rapidement que le blond semblait énervé tandis que Dan, qui était au volant, paraissait en colère.

Ils avaient tout à fait l'air de s'être disputés et d'ailleurs Dan se retourna sur son siège pour lui jeter un regard haineux.

Harry eu la soudaine, et très nette, impression qu'il était la cause de leur dispute, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Il en parla à Ken en murmurant à son oreille.

« Harry si j'étais à la place de Dan je serais autant en colère et fou de jalousie vu le regard que vous aviez tous les deux dans la salle à manger! lui répondit ce dernier sur le même ton...c'était pas vraiment discret et si vous aviez dit à haute voix « Je te veux ici et maintenant » ça n'aurait pas été plus clair.

Le brun le fixa bouche bée, médusé.

Que lui ai eu ce genre de regard c'était plus que certain vu la force avec laquelle il l'aimait et le désirait c'était logique, mais que Draco ai pu le regarder de la même manière alors ça il n'arrivait pas à le croire, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Ken devait se tromper, il avait dû mal voir.

« Oh que si Harry je t'assure que c'est bien vrai, tu n'en à peut-être pas eut conscience et lui aussi, mais il t'a regardé de la même façon il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus! fit celui-ci, semblant lire dans ses pensées...mais tu sais je ne crois pas que Dan te laisse sa place aussi facilement.

Alors çà le brun s'en moquait, il affronterait tous les Dan du monde entier pour que Draco soit à lui, c'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur.

En voyant son air farouchement déterminé et combatif, Ken se mit à rire et Harry en fit autant en se disant que c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

**&&&&.**

Ils arrivèrent au château vers treize heures, morts de faim, et le propriétaire des lieux les accueillit dans une vieille cour pavée à l'origine, mais dont beaucoup avaient disparus, et envahie par les mauvaises herbes.

Monsieur Mac Gillik était l'Irlandais type, cheveux roux, grand et sec, âgé d'une trentaines d'années, il était vêtu de tweed, une casquette était vissée sur sa tête et il tenait une pipe à la bouche, son accueil fut chaleureux..

Le vieux château était très délabré, seul le corps principal était en bon état, deux des quatre tours de garde s'étaient écroulées et il était visible que les deux autres n'allaient pas tarder à en faire autant.

Mac Gillik leur expliqua que l'argent que lui rapportaient les visites guidées et les chambres d'hôtes qu'il louait pendant la belle saison était insuffisant pour l'entretien énorme et permanent que demandait ce château, datant du XIVième siècle, qui était à sa famille depuis plusieurs générations, alors petit à petit il tombait en ruine sans qu'il puisse malheureusement rien y faire, il y avait belle lurette que la fortune familiale s'était évaporée et lui-même n'avait hérité que des quelques miettes restantes et de cette bâtisse énorme qui était un véritable gouffre financièrement.

« Je ferais mieux de le vendre pendant qu'il est temps! Soupira t-il.

Mais il était clair qu'il avait du mal à se résoudre à cette idée.

Tout en parlant il les entraînait à sa suite et les fit entrer dans une grande cuisine à l'arrière du château où un repas les attendait et il les invita à s'assoir.

Pendant tout ce temps Harry qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille, s'était aperçut que Dan faisait tout pour maintenir Draco aussi loin que possible de lui, là il comprit qu'il était bien la cause de leur dispute.

Si Dan voulait la guerre il l'aurait, se dit-il.

Des deux côtés de la grande table il y avait des bancs où tous s'assirent, et avec l'aide de Ken, qui décidément comprenait tout et vite sans même qu'il lui demande quoi que ce soit, il réussit mine de rien à s'installer près de Draco, sous le regard furibond du petit ami que Ken avait délibérément bousculé puis retenu tout en lui débitant un flot d'excuses inutiles pour laisser le temps au brun de se glisser près de l'homme de sa vie.

Dan bouillait littéralement à l'intérieur mais il n'osa pas protester, un esclandre pour si peu aurait paru complètement ridicule et puéril il le savait, et ravalant comme il pu sa colère il alla s'installer plus loin, toutes les places autour de Draco étant prises.

Harry était aux anges tout près du blond et il se plaça de façon à ce que sa cuisse touche celle de Draco qui s'immobilisa une brève seconde mais n'écarta pas la sienne.

Des ondes de chaleur envahirent aussitôt le corps d'Harry à ce contact, si il s'écoutait il renverserait le blond là par terre et…..

Non ne pas penser à ça se secoua t-il mentalement, pas maintenant, des images un peu trop réalistes lui venaient à l'esprit et il valait mieux penser à autre chose, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Il reporta donc son attention sur Dan, un peu comme pour prendre une douche froide, relégué près de Mac Gillik et qui avait l'air prêt à exploser, on aurait presque pu voir de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles et cette vision qui l'amusa prodigieusement lui donna envie de lui faire une grimace comme un gamin malicieux, mais il se retint en songeant que ce n'était pas la peine de mettre de l'huile sur le feu et de risquer que son amour en subisse les conséquences.

Il passa le reste du repas dans un rêve, même si Draco ne tourna pas la tête une seule fois vers lui et ne lui dit pas un mot, mais à la moindre occasion et aussi discrètement que possible il frôlait de la sienne la main du blond posée près de son assiette, ce dernier ne broncha pas mais pas une fois il la retira.

Tout comme leurs cuisses restèrent collées l'une à l'autre.

Peu après Mac Gillik leur proposa de visiter le château à leur convenance, mais il leur demanda de ne toucher à rien et leur dit que si ils avaient besoin de lui il le trouverait dans la bibliothèque et qu'il leur montrerait leurs chambres plus tard.

A peine eut-il fait sa proposition que Dan se leva rapidement et vint emmener Draco qu'il saisit par un coude et qui le suivit sans qu'aucune expression n'apparaisse sur son visage.

Tandis qu'ils sortaient le brun les suivit des yeux avec l'envie folle de leur courir après, d'envoyer Dan bouler contre les murs et d'emmener le blond loin d'ici, là où ils seraient seuls au monde tous les deux, mais il baissa la tête sans bouger de sa place, il n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi, il ignorait tout des pensées et des sentiments de Draco et il n'était pas certain, loin de là, qu'il soit d'accord.

Melly, qui semblait très bien avoir comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le blond et le prenait plutôt bien, Dory et Brian partirent de leur côté, les couples Scott et Morley en firent autant.

Harry se retrouva seul avec Ken qui avait les yeux brillant de rire, il avait passé le repas à regarder le trio et finalement tout ça l'amusait énormément.

Côte à côte et échangeant toutes sortes de commentaires sur ce qu'ils voyaient, ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs sombres du château qui rappelèrent. beaucoup Poudlard au brun qui soudain se retrouva seul et regarda autour de lui.

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

A force d'errer dans ces couloirs sombres aux recoins nombreux et aux portes toutes aussi nombreuses, Harry avait perdu Ken de vue, ce dernier très curieux ne cessant pas de courir à droite et à gauche en voulant tout voir, tout explorer.

Le brun le cherchait, se demandant où il avait bien pu passer quand il tomba nez à nez avec Dan.

Surprit il s'immobilisa et regarda celui-ci s'approcher tout près de lui, l'air mauvais.

« Je savais bien que ton nom me disait quelque chose mais si tu crois pouvoir nous séparer Draco et moi tu te trompes lourdement, il se fout de toi, au mieux tu pourrais avoir droit à une ou deux nuits parce que tu es un vieux souvenir pour lui et que ça l'amusera, mais tu peux me croire c'est vers moi qu'il reviendra, tu ne représente absolument rien à ses yeux et il ne t'aimera jamais! siffla t-il méchamment.

Ce qu'il venait de dire rejoignait tellement bien tout ce qu'Harry avait pensé pendant si longtemps qu'il se sentit blessé au plus profond de lui et qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre, Dan avait su parfaitement l'atteindre et il était trop touché pour avoir une quelconque répartie.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et partit en courant pour échapper au regard mauvais, qui devint victorieux, et à ces paroles qui se mirent à résonner dans sa tête.

Il courut à travers les couloirs et sans savoir comment il se retrouva soudain dehors, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et traversa la lande désolée sans la voir, il courait à perdre haleine sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'à l'horizon de gros nuages noirs s'amassaient très rapidement, annonçant qu'un orage se préparait.

Cinq minutes après il éclatait avec une rare violence et les grosses gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasèrent avec force sur lui lui firent reprendre conscience et il s'arrêta enfin, le souffle court et regardant autour de lui.

Les éclairs et le tonnerre se déchaînaient maintenant, dangereux dans cet endroit désolé où le seul objet assez haut pour attirer la foudre se trouvait être sa personne, il avisa heureusement une grange assez proche et reprit sa course pour aller s'y réfugier le plus vite possible, il était trempé et désespéré.

A peine entré une bonne odeur de paille fraîche lui parvint d'une grosse meule et il se laissa tomber assis dessus.

Tête basse il n'entendit plus l'orage qui pourtant redoublait de violence, son esprit n'était plus là, perdu dans des pensées plus que sombres.

Il ne vit ni n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, pas plus qu'il ne prit conscience qu'une personne venait de s'agenouiller près de lui.

Il ne reprit pied dans la réalité que quand deux mains prirent son visage pour le relever et là il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris..

Draco.

Il était là, aussi trempé que lui, si ce n'est plus, et il réalisa qu'il murmurait son nom.

« Harry, Harry ! disait-il, ses deux pouces caressant ses joues.

Le brun ferma les yeux en levant les mains qu'il posa sur ses épaules pour s'y agripper tandis que des larmes se mettaient à couler.

« Harry…Ne pleure pas s'il te plait! Murmura Draco qui effaça chaque larme d'un baiser.

« Jet'aimejet'aimejet'aimejet'aime! se mit à répéter le brun comme une litanie...me laisses pas, me laisses plus.

Et le blond qui sourit avec douceur le fit taire d'un baiser.

Aussitôt Harry répondit avec fièvre tout en glissant ses mains sous le pull de Draco, il voulait le toucher plus, encore plus, toujours plus.

Deux seconde après ils étaient tous deux torse nus, se dévorant de caresses, les pantalons suivirent les pulls, et l'on entendit plus que soupirs et gémissements.

Ils s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre un long moment plus tard.

**&&&&.**

Quand il se réveilla, Harry vit que la nuit tombait et que l'orage avait cessé et il resserra ses bras autour du corps de Draco qui dormait la tête posée sur son torse.

Il se mit à réfléchir, se demandant ce qui allait se passait maintenant.

Ils y avait quelque chose de très fort entre eux et le blond devait le ressentir lui aussi, il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement, ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre entièrement et ça ne pouvait pas être juste pour une fois, juste comme ça, parce qu'Harry ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, ça serait pire que la mort.

A ce moment Draco se réveilla, leva la tête pour le regarder et l'embrassa.

« Draco…..

« Harry, laisse moi un peu de temps tu veux bien ? Le coupa aussitôt ce dernier, il savait parfaitement que le brun voulait lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer, de leurs sentiments, de leur avenir, mais surtout de Dan et dans l'immédiat il s'en sentait incapable...ne parlons de rien, pas maintenant je t'en prie.

Harry acquiesça, très déçu, mais il comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister et de toute manière il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

« Merci! Le remercia le blond en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de rajouter :

« Il vaudrait mieux rentrer maintenant, la pluie s'est arrêtée et ils vont nous chercher.

Ils se rhabillèrent et juste avant de sortir, Draco l'arrêta pour lui donner un baiser très tendre qui amena un grand sourire sur le visage de Harry..

**&&&&.**

Sur le chemin du retour, ils rencontrèrent le groupe venu à leur recherche et heureux de les retrouver, surtout Ken qui s'était fait beaucoup de souci pour son ami.

« Harry ça va bien ? Demanda t-il en le prenant dans ses bras...je m'inquiétait idiot.

« Ça va très très bien!

« En effet je vois ça, tes yeux pourraient servir de phare tellement ils brillent! Lui souffla Ken à l'oreille.

Le brun éclata de rire, c'est vrai qu'il avait du mal à cacher sa joie mais la voix acide de Dan non loin de lui le coupa net.

« Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Est-ce que tu sais le soucis que je me suis fait? Je t'ai cherché partout! reprochait-il à Draco qu'il prit dans ses bras, sans que le blond ne fasse un geste pour répondre ou pour le repousser.

« Excuse-moi, rentrons maintenant! Répondit simplement ce dernier.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Peu après tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine du vieux château, et Harry se dit qu'il se souviendrait de cet endroit toute sa vie, c'était ici qu'il venait de vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Draco ne le regarda pas une seule fois et bien qu'il s'y attendait un peu vu que Dan ne le lâchait pas, il aurait quand même aimé voir dans son regard gris que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, mais malgré ses efforts à aucun moment ses yeux ne croisèrent les siens.

Un grand feu brûlait dans l'ancestrale cheminée et un repas les attendait, tenu au chaud par une vieille cuisinière qui semblait aussi âgée que le château, ils se mirent donc tous à table, Ken n'arrêtant pas de lui dire en rigolant, mais à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu :

« Dis tu me raconteras Hein ? Tu me raconteras allez s'il te plait.

Il prenait en même temps des yeux de chien battu qui faisait sourire Harry qui se disait que sans Draco il serait sûrement tombé amoureux de lui.

Finalement le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, mais étrangement personne ne posa de question sur l'endroit où ils étaient durant tout ce temps, à croire qu'ils s'en moquaient où que tous sentaient, ou se doutaient de quelque chose et préféraient ne pas aborder un sujet qui pourrait s'avérer très délicat.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient chacun dans leurs chambres et Harry se tournait et se retournait sans arrêt, perdu dans l'immense lit à baldaquin.

Les images de l'après-midi le pourchassaient et un peu énervé par tous ces évènements il ressentit le besoin d'une douche, se laver à l'ancienne grâce à l'eau d'un broc versé dans une bassine ne le satisfaisant pas.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir, les vieilles chambres n'étaient pas équipées de salle de bain et il fallait utiliser celle commune dans le couloir.

Quand il y arriva il ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle était déjà occupée, la porte n'étant pas fermée, et il entra, devant lui il aperçut deux lavabos en grès surmontés par de grands miroirs séparés par une armoire, et une porte donnait dans la cabine de douche de laquelle deux voix lui parvinrent.

« Fout moi la paix tu veux, ça fait dix fois que tu me le répète, j'ai compris et je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant d'inquiétude ! disait la première...mais là tu commence sérieusement à me fatiguer et je ne vais pas passer la nuit à me confondre en excuses.

« Draco ! Pensa Harry qui s'immobilisa.

« Je croyais que tu avais oublié tout ça, que ce n'était qu'un vieux souvenir qui appartenait à un passé auquel tu ne voulais plus penser! répondit l'autre...j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai

« Évidemment c'est Dan! se dit le brun.

« Sois pas stupide! Grommela la voix du blond d'un ton qui donna à Harry la troublante et désagréable sensation qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui dire la vérité sur eux deux.

L'autre voix reprit, mais cette fois plus caressante :

« Écoutes mon amour je peux te comprendre tu sais, alors si tu veux t'amuser avec lui durant son séjour, eh bien je suis d'accord et je me ferais une raison, mais promet moi qu'après tu le renverra et que tu oublieras toute cette histoire, d'accord ? Tant que tu ne fais que jouer avec lui ça n'a pas d'importance.

La porte qui s'ouvrait lentement obligea Harry à s'enfuir et il ne pu entendre la réponse de Draco.

De retour dans sa chambre il se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Dan venait de donner à son amant l'autorisation de jouer avec lui, jouer ! Ce mot s'inscrivait en lettres de feu dans son esprit.

Il haïssait cet homme qui parlait de lui comme si il n'était rien, rien qu'un objet que l'on peut prendre et jeter quand on en a plus envie.

Harry était dans une colère noire qui tourna au désespoir tout aussi noir en songeant qu'il n'avait pas entendu Draco protester, ce dernier n'avait rien dit.

Était-il d'accord?

Ça le rendait fou de songer que c'était peut-être le cas, lui il ne voulait pas être son jouet pour quelques jours, il l'aimait trop pour ça et il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire

« C'était bien nous deux ces quelques jours, on s'est bien amusés, mais bon tu le sais tout à une fin et je suis désolé Potter mais il faut que tu t'en ailles Dan m'attend »

Le désespoir l'amena même à se dire que si le blond n'avait pas voulu discuter alors qu'ils étaient dans la grange c'était justement pour cette raison, il n'avait pas voulut parler de sentiment parce qu'il n'en avait pas pour lui, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient d'avenir ensemble parce que le sien était avec Dan, il ne le voyait que comme un jouet.

Sa déception était si amère et douloureuse qu'il ne dormit pas de la nuit, ruminant sans cesse les mêmes tristes pensées et finalement il prit une décision.

La seule possible.

A six heures il était déjà dans la cuisine, assis sur un des bancs, le regard vide.

Peu de temps après lui la vieille cuisinière arriva et un peu étonné par sa présence, commença à préparer le petit déjeuner en lui jetant de petits regard dubitatifs, mais elle ne lui posa aucune question, à son âge plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment, et comme il ne faisait absolument aucun mouvement elle lui mit simplement une tasse de café dans les mains.

Harry la remercia d'une voix morne et le bu avec des gestes d'automate.

**&&&&.**

Vers huit heures les autres membres du groupe arrivèrent, toujours autant de bonne humeur et animant du coup toute la vieille cuisine.

Durant tout le repas Harry ne dit pas un mot, ne regarda personne et ne but qu'un autre café, et quand Mac Gillik les emmena pour une promenade sur la lande Harry refusa d'y aller et resta là où il était.

Quand ils revinrent pour le repas de midi, il était toujours là, assis à la même place sur le banc, il ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la matinée.

Inquiet et ne comprenant pas ce revirement Ken, qui le matin avait juste songé qu'il avait dû mal dormir, comprit que quelque chose clochait vraiment et vint s'installer près de lui, le poussant doucement du coude :

« Harry, qu'est ce qui va pas ? Lui dit-il, le voir comme ça lui faisait de la peine...hier tu semblait si heureux.

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête mais ne répondit pas, il ne le pouvait pas, sa gorge était trop serrée et il gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette à laquelle il ne touchait pas pour ne pas risquer de croiser le regard de Dan, certainement victorieux et moqueur; qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter sans exploser de haine, ni surtout celui de Draco, il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire, il voulait juste pouvoir tenir encore un peu sans s'écrouler devant tous, garder sa fierté c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, tenter de survivre à la douleur qui lui tordait le cœur et lui donnait envie de hurler, survivre, il savait faire ça, non ?

C'était si difficile pourtant, il avait si mal que tenter de parler à Ken c'était risquer de libérer les larmes qu'il parvenait si durement à contenir en serrant les mâchoires à les faire craquer, pleurer ça il ne le voulait pas.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde remercia chaleureusement Mac Gillik pour son hospitalité et ils montèrent tous en voiture.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

De son côté Draco jetait de fréquents coups d'œils vers Harry, l'air inquiet, se demandant ce qui pouvait le rendre d'humeur aussi noire et se sentant coupable envers lui dans le même temps, il n'avait pas essayé d'avoir une discussion avec Dan pour lui dire la vérité et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il en aurait une un jour.

Parce que si son cœur savait sans aucune hésitation pour qui il battait, sa raison elle le poussait dans le sens inverse.

Ken assit à côté du brun ne comprenais pas plus, son ami avait l'air totalement amorphe, que ce passait-il ? Il était pourtant si heureux la veille et le voir maintenant dans cet état lui serrait le cœur, mais ce dernier refusait de lui parler.

Seul Dan avait l'air joyeux, il sifflotait en conduisant et Ken lui aurait volontiers fait avaler son sourire, son air triomphant lui tapait sur le système.

Tous les autres s'inquiétaient aussi du comportement du gentil petit brun aux yeux verts et le trajet fut silencieux.

Arrivés à l'auberge, Harry monta directement dans sa chambre, suivit de Ken qui voulait en avoir le cœur net.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul tous les deux Harry pu tout lui raconter, il n'avait plus besoin de cacher ses larmes

« Je suis vraiment désolée Harry ! compatit Ken sincère, il se disait que son histoire aurait méritée de finir mieux.

« J'ai décidé de partir demain à la première heure, je prendrais le premier car pour l'aéroport le plus proche.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la chambre à discuter, puis, le brun ne voulant pas descendre pour le repas, ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir.

**&&&&.**

Tard ce soir-là, alors que tout le monde était couché et qu'il fut certain de ne croiser personne, Harry descendit et sortit dans la cour.

Il se dirigea vers le vieux puits et s'assit sur le bord, là il hésita un moment ne sachant comment commencer, ça semblait si bête, pourtant lentement il se mit à parler.

« Tu es mort par amour si j'ai compris...et tu vois...euh …...moi je ne pourrais pas faire comme toi, je ne me tuerais pas parce que je suis déjà mort à l'intérieur et en plus leur souhaiter le bonheur en prime non ça je ne peux pas, je suis trop humain et j'ai trop mal pour ça...alors je suis venu te dire que peut-être d'une certaine façon tu m'as porté chance parce que j'ai vécu un moment merveilleux qui restera inoubliable...j'y ai tellement cru si tu savais...comme toi …... mais peut être que comme toi je demandais trop après tout.

«Je l'aime plus que tout tu sais mais l'amour fou n'est pas si beau que ça, pas vrai petit lutin ? Surtout quand il n'est pas partagé, dans ce cas il n'amène que souffrance, mais tout ça tu le sais très bien, tu l'as vécu toi aussi... Tu sais quoi? Je pense que le bonheur ne doit pas être pour nous alors je vais m'en aller, demain matin je rentre chez moi mais avant de partir je voulais te dire quand même merci, merci pour un moment qui restera le plus beau de ma vie...et le plus douloureux aussi.

Lentement il se remit debout et remonta dans sa chambre.

Après son départ Draco, qui avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, sortit de l'ombre où il était resté caché quand il avait commencé à entendre les paroles d'Harry.

Il avait un choix à faire et vite.

D'un côté l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des années et qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir.

De l'autre cette auberge, une affaire qu'il avait réussi à monter malgré la perte de tous les biens des Malfoy après la guerre et il avait galéré dur pour y arriver.

Dan avait été son tout premier client, alors que n'ayant plus du tout de finances il peinait pour finir les travaux, ce dernier avait su le charmer et il avait accepté son aide, par la suite, très intelligemment Dan avait réussi à s'emparer de la gestion de l'auberge à un moment où lui allait très mal, il était moralement épuisé et avait eut du mal à remonter la pente.

Il devait reconnaître que Dan l'avait soutenu de toutes ses force, parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et c'était justement pour ça qu'il s'était emparé de tout, par amour, il était particulièrement possessif et il avait vu là le meilleur moyen de le garder.

Si il le quittait il perdrait cet endroit qu'il s'était mis à aimer.

A son tour il s'approcha du puits.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain, Harry quitta l'auberge à 7h sans rien dire à personne, il avait chargé Ken de dire au revoir pour lui à tout le monde, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser Draco, qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? « Je ne suis pas un jeu ? » Non mieux valait partir sans rien dire, il se sentait suffisamment mal comme ça.

Il marcha jusqu'au pub qui venait juste d'ouvrir et entra dans la salle, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà là, la plupart accoudés au comptoir.

Le tavernier lui fit un geste de la main et il lui sourit puis son regard fit le tour de la salle pour choisir une table et s'arrêta sur…..Draco !

Celui-ci se leva quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Harry se dirigea vers lui, comme un somnambule, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Pourquoi le torturer ainsi?

« Tu partais sans rien me dire ? Demanda le blond dont le cœur battait fort, Harry l'aimait il le savait, mais là il le fixait d'un air si sombre que ça lui faisait mal.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à lui sans répondre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mit dans cet état, à part le fait que c'est certainement de ma faute, alors il faut que je te parle, que je t'explique! continua Draco devant son silence.

Aussitôt il commença son récit, comme pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de dire non, et il lui raconta tout, son amour pour lui, sa fuite, Dan, l'auberge, son hésitation.

Et Harry ouvrait grand les yeux, il s'était enfuit parce qu'il croyait que lui ne l'aimerait jamais ? Non mais quelle paire d'idiots ils faisaient.

« Mais j'ai compris une chose! était en train de dire Draco...j'avais en réalité perdu le goût de tout et je me suis laissé faire par Dan, Blaise me reproche toujours d'être devenu une chiffe molle et il a raison, au fond je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé ici, pour me faire réagir et ça a marché...depuis que tu es arrivé je me sens redevenir moi-même et j'ai pleinement réalisé hier soir qu'il n'y a rien qui compte plus que toi.

A ces mots Harry eu la sensation que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur, c'était pas possible d'être aussi heureux, un grand sourire illuminait son visage tandis que ses yeux verts brillaient de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui et il mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, malheureusement la présence des autres consommateurs l'en empêchait.

Comme il ne disait toujours rien Draco continua,

« Je t'aime Harry et je veux partager ma vie avec toi, enfin si tu veux toujours de moi ?

Si il voulait toujours de lui ? C'était la question la plus stupide qu'il eut jamais entendu, bien sur qu'il le voulait et il posa sa main sur la sienne pour la serrer.

« De tout mon cœur mon amour, je le veux de tout mon cœur, et nous reprendrons l'auberge, ensemble nous y arriverons, je te le promets.

Soudain, l'espace d'un instant, Harry eu l'impression d'entendre un petit rire et il eu une pensée pour le petit lutin bleu tandis qu'il souriait amoureusement à celui qui rendait son avenir si lumineux.

Que la vie pouvait être belle.

**&&&&.**

**Fin.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu ou relu cette histoire.**


End file.
